The Mudkipz
The Mudkipz is a Pokemon known commonly as the Mudkipz on the Sporum. Previously embraced by ghostofillusion, but currently embraced by ValzDV, A_Mudkip, Pie4Pigs and Fenrirr . This curious Pokemon is popular among many Sporumers but has recently been transformed into a Sporum Meme. As depicted to the right, this tiny blue creature may be the last pokemon anyone would expect to see on the Sporum, but this Mudkipz has made a tremendous impact on the Sporum as show bellow (after The Mudkipz Communist Revolution). Fenrir is claimed to be leader of the Mudkipz Communist party. Shown by the picture to the left, Fenrir has developed a new strategy for taking over the Sporum. Many other Sporumers also embraced the Mudkipz, but Fenrir and Ghostofillusion forever changed the acceptance of Pokemon on the Sporum. The Mudkipz Communist Revolution Led by Fenrir, this wacky revolution is an attempt to take over the Sporum. Fenrir has not released the details yet, but all we know right now is that the Mudkipz Communist Party is growing, and will someday possibly consume the entire Sporum. This "Revolution" is shown in Fenrir's signature stating "Obey", with an image of a Communist Mudkipz. As leader of the Communist Mudkipz party, this is a practical and reasonable signature for an influential leader such as Fenrir. Climbing The MPN The Mudkipz has also made it on the MPN. This Mudkip is one of the few that made it this high. It has been claimed that the Mudkipz has made it as high as #1 in the MPN by none other than LucarioGuy . Other copies of the Mudkipz have also made it high in the ratings. Also illustrated by the picture to the right, Mudkipz are now attempting to take over the universe... Soon this Sporum meme may come to rival the Emoticone , Darkcones , and the Space Pony. Beware Sporumers... The Mudkipz are coming... Impact on the Sporum Once the meme was dead in the Sporum. It was rarely mentioned, nonetheless acknowladged. Ghostofillusion's Rebirth Suddenly, ghostofillusion showed his picture on the "PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN" thread in General Discussion. It clearly depicted him embracing a mudkip. He put up another pic shortly after, where he had shown another mudkip. JRsilverfoxx1390 photoshopped the picture adding multiple mudkipz, expressing that ghostofillusion really does "liek" mudkipz. Soon after, cwarloe PM'd ghostofillusion with a rotating mudkip he found on deviantART. He told him to make it into an animated sig. ghostofillusion ignored this and added it to his sig. From there on, the mudkip spread to many different users signatures, causing yet another spread. Respect for The Pokemon With the Rebirth of the Mukipz, comes the respect of the Mudkipz. Many people may not acknowlage this, but the Mudkipz is respected as one of the most successful Pokemon. The Mudkipz has also brought respect to the Pokemon. In the past, people who loved Pokemon where called 10 year olds, and where casted out to small isolated threads. Now after the rise of the Mudkipz, the Sporum's attitude towards Pokemon has slightly changed for the better. This is all thanks to that little creature we all call the Mudkipz. The Second Uprising Eventually, ghostofillusion got bored of the mudkip sensation and removed the rotating Mudkip from his signature. But by then, the mudkip had spread to other users. Many users like ValzDV and Pie4Pigs saw ghostofillusion as a respected community member, and copied his previous style by posting several mudkip pictures in their signatures. By then many users, including ghotstofillusion himself, got tired of the mudkip sensation and demanded that they removed the pictures from their signatures. They remain mudkip infested to this day. The Origins of Mudkipz The long-lived and siezuring-to-death meme had its origins on 4chan. The story in which it originating from is as follows: One day on Halloween, I decided to fuck with the major retard at school when I came out of science for break. He was dressed as Ash. Knowing this was going to happen, I brought a Mudkips doll. Thus I started the conversation, making sure no one saw me. "So I herd you liek Mudkipz..." "Mudkips? I LUUUUUUUUUUUURVE MUDKIPS." "Oh really? So, would you ever fuck a Mudkips, that is..."(he cuts me off before I could say "if you were a Mudkips.") "OF COURSE." "Well I just happen to have a Mudkip here, and.." Before I finished the sentence, which would have resulted in me hitting him across the face with the doll, he grabbed it. In one swift motion his pants were down and he was violently humping it. Not to get between a man and his Mudkips, I started to walk away, because there is no way I'd be caught wrestling a half-naked crazy guy humping a Mudkips. Needless to say, within 5 to 10 seconds, some girls saw him and started screaming. I coolly walked into a restroom, pretending nothing had ever happened; not that I had intended that outcome, but now that it was in play I didn't want to be involved. I came back two minutes later, and like any wanton act on school grounds there was now a huge crowd round him. He was still fucking it and baying this real fucked up 'EEEEEEEEEEINNNNF EEEEEEEEEEINNNF' sound. Suddenly a scuffle broke out in the middle, meaning he probably did something stupid. I asked someone what had happened. A girlfriend of one of the football players tried to get him to stop, but he bit her for trying to take it away. Someone called in a few football players (all dressed up like Road Warrior) who proceeded to pummel the shit out of the guy. Meanwhile the school police were freaking out and having trouble getting in to the situation. A few minutes later the intruder alarm went off and we were shuffled into classrooms. Over the intercom the principal announced that someone had thrown a flaming plush toy into the library. Uh.. what the hell. So we were kept there and about 30 minutes later the principal came on again. This time he was saying that whoever was behind the beating should turn themselves in. All of a sudden this woman began yelling "I WILL SUE YOU FOR DAMAGES. YOU LITTLE PUNKS, I'M GONNA SUE..." and it was cut off. I asked an office later what had happened. Apparently his mother had come to pick him up and threatened to sue for the beating and 'whatever else happened.' The school threatened to counter-sue because of lewd conduct, inciting a riot, and starting a fight. *''So I ask you: do you like Mudkips?'' Category:Sporum meme